Monkey Madness I
Walkthrough This quest is divided into 4 chapters. Chapter 1 #Talk to King Narnode. He will tell you to investigate Glough's old shipyard and will give you the Gnome royal seal. #Ascend the tree and take the glider to Karamja #Go to the shipyard and talk with G.L.O. Caranock, a gnome who is located in the building in the southern area of the shipyard, by the fence. He will act very suspiciously. #Return via glider to the King. He will give you Narnode's orders and tell you to speak to Daero. #Talk to Daero, the new head tree guardian, on the second level of the Grand Tree, near Blurbury bar. He will blindfold you and take you to an underground hanger, where you will have to solve an "Reinitialization" puzzle. Do this by clicking on the panel to the southeast. #Solve the sliding puzzle. The solution is to the right. Avoid logging out as the puzzle may reset. Alternately, pay 200,000 coins to Glough, who still resides where he did during the Grand Tree quest. #Talk to Waydar, who will fly to Crash Island. #Ask Lumdo to sail to Ape Atoll. He will refuse, so talk to Waydar. Speak with Lumdo again and he will now agree. Chapter 2 #Once on the Atoll, run until you reach the mahogany tree, at which point you should run north. Aggressive level 24 Snakes, level 38 Scorpions, and level 42 Jungle Spiders, all of which are poisonous, will attack you regardless of your level. You will be pelted with a volley of arrows when you reach the Ape Atoll gate. You'll take damage so take food. # You awake in a cell guarded by Trefaji and Aberab. Do not go toward the edge of the jail cell when one is near, or you will be hit for some damage. The gorillas will patrol twice, then switch off.They talk to may! When the patrolling monkey starts moving west towards the other, you should picklock and run out while they are switching off. It may take several tries, and some times the gorillas will switch so quickly that there is no chance to evade. #Travel north of the jail, then east to speak to Karam, a member of the 10th squad. #Travel south, past the large door, keeping in the jungle grass. When you are in the grass, the archer monkeys do not fire. Continue east in the grass south of the building, then south, until you reach Garkor, the Sergeant of the 10th squad. #Speak with Garkor. #Go north, then sprint west to the grass. Continue west in the grass until you reach the bamboo door. #Enter the door. When inside this house, stay on the dark brown ground or you may be sent back to jail. #Staying on the dark brown, step east and north, and search the stacked crates towards the middle of the room to acquire monkey dentures. Don't let the sleeping monkey guard wake up and catch you, or else it will summon its friends to arrest you. #Search the south-eastern most crate and say yes. You will be damaged if you have less than 54 Agility. #Travel to the northwest part of this cavern, and search the crates to acquire the M'amulet mould. #Exit the city by going to the southeast corner of the city. Run past the guards and the gravedigger to a ladder. Go up, jump off the bridge, and go back to the boat to Crash Island. You could also teleport out. #Bank, and withdraw the following items: 1 or 2 anti-poison potions, monkey dentures, m'amulet mould, 1 gold bar, 4-6 energy restore potions, and the rest should be food. If you choose to use protect from melee, wear armour to enhance prayer stats, and bring a prayer potion. Bring some sort of teleport. #Go to the Grand Tree. #Climb down the ladder and speak with Daero. #Tell Daero that you wish to return. #Speak to Waydar. #Speak to Lumdo. #Travel west and enter the tunnel ( ). #Turn on protect from melee and begin to run, taking the north passage. Keep health and run energy as high as possible. You will see level 1 Spiders that are very weak, but also aggressive and poisonous, with a very fast respawn rate. There are level 98 Zombie Monkeys and level 142 Skeletons. #At the end of the tunnel, you will reach Zooknock. Speak with him, and offer the gold bar, monkey dentures, and m'amulet mould. Receive the enchanted bar and m'amulet mould. #Teleport, bank, and withdraw the following items: 1 or 2 antipoison potions, enchanted gold bar, m'amulet mould, ball of wool, and food. #Return to Ape Atoll, and continue northwest until you are placed in the jail cell again. #Escape the cell as before. #Travel east towards the temple door. #Now you must descend the trapdoor in the temple. If you have Protect from Melee, simply turn it on and avoid the Monkey Guards' attacks. If you do not, you should wait until the guards walk away, and hide in the northeast corner of the temple until space opens and you are able to descend. #Quickly use the enchanted gold bar with either wall of flame. #Teleport as soon as possible. You may have to climb up the rope and up the ladder to reach a safe enough area. #Bank, and withdraw the following items: 1 or 2 antipoison potions, a few bananas, m'speak amulet. #Return to Ape Atoll, and continue northwest until you are placed in the jail cell again. #Escape the cell as before, and this time, travel west once you are safe in the jungle grass. # The monkey's aunt patrols a loop. Do not enter the banana garden when the monkey's aunt is present. If she sees you, run into the corridor to avoid being captured and return to the tunnel. It is good practice to divide attention between the monkey child and the monkey's aunt. Speak with the monkey child. #Tell the monkey child that you are his uncle. #After he reveals that he is supposed to collect 20 bananas, search and pick 10 from the nearby trees. You do not need 20. #Wait for a few moments in the corridor, then return to the monkey child when safe to do so to retrieve the Monkey Talisman. If you lose the monkey talisman, you may receive it from him again. If he cries, simply wait or log out to stop his crying. #Exit Ape Atoll. #Bank, and withdraw the following items: 1 or 2 anti-poison potions, monkey bones, monkey talisman, 4-6 energy restore potions, and the rest should be food. If you choose to use protect from melee, wear armour to enhance prayer stats, and bring a prayer potion. Make sure you have a teleport again. #Return to Ape Atoll. #Travel through the tunnel, and give the monkey bones and talisman to Zooknock. Then, after you receive the monkey greegree, teleport. Chapter 3 #You won't need any food, teleportation, or potions for this chapter, although you might want an Ardougne teleport just for convenience. #Return to Ape Atoll. #Wield the monkey greegree to become a monkey! In this form, you will not be approached or attacked by any NPCs. #Travel northwest as usual, but this time you pass through the gate unharmed. #Travel all the way east and talk to the sergeant (Garkor) again. #Then speak with an Elder Guard outside the king's palace. He sends you to Kruk. #Travel all the way west, then south at the shore. Travel up the cliff, up the ladder, across the bridge, and down the other ladder. #Speak to Kruk. Kruk takes you back to King Awowogei. #Speak with King Awowogei and ask for allegiance. He asks for you to rescue a monkey from the Ardougne zoo. #Go to Ardougne. #Enter the Ardougne Zoo. #Wield the greegree. #Speak to the Monkey Minder who will place you in the cage. #Speak with a monkey to take it into the inventory. #Unequip the greegree and speak to the Monkey Minder. He will let you escape. #Walk to the Grand Tree. Any method of teleportation will result in the monkey leaving the inventory. #Return to Ape Atoll as usual. Do not forget to equip the greegree. #Speak to the guard and ask for audience with the king. #Speak to the king, who will consider alliance. #Exit the king's chamber. Chapter 4 #Enter the grass near Garkor. #Unequip the greegree and speak to Garkor. He will give you a 10th squad sigil, but do not equip it yet. It may be a good idea to collect several sigils in case you die while fighting the Jungle Demon. If you lose your last sigil, you must speak with Garkor again, who will send you to Waymottin at the end of Zooknock's tunnel. #Exit Ape Atoll through the main gates with your greegree equipped. #Bank in preparation for the demon. Ensure you have full prayer points and health. The Jungle Demon is best defeated by using a cannon, by ranging, or by luring the demon into the 10th squad gnomes. To determine your strategy, choose whichever of the three suggested methods would work best for your skill. Bring about 3 prayer potions, good food (lobsters or better), and a one-click teleport out just in case. Protect from Magic is crucial. #There is a safe spot in the arena across a bridge on the outside edge. From there, you can either range him, or lure him into the 10th squad gnomes, who can weaken him, but you must hit the final blow yourself. You can even use melee with this method. #When you are ready to fight, wear the sigil. You will be teleported to the Jungle Demon's arena shortly thereafter. #Once it is slain, speak to the person indicated by the arrow. You will be teleported to Ape Atoll. #Escape the island however you like, either through the main gates as a monkey, with any form of teleport, or by jumping off the bridge in the southeast part of the city. Go to the boat, back to Crash Island, then to the Gnome Stronghold. #Speak with King Narnode in the Grand Tree to finish the quest. #You can speak with Daero to get experience afterwards. center Rewards * 3 Quest Points * 10,000 coins. * 3 diamonds. * After you finish you can buy and wield the Dragon scimitar. *If you talk to Daero after the quest, he will give you 35,000 experience in Attack and Defence, or Strength and Hitpoints, and then 20,000 experience in the other two skills. Inside Joke *If you talk to Zeke, the scimitar seller of Al Kharid, and ask him for a Dragon scimitar, he will respond, "The banana-brained nitwits who make them would never sell any to me. Seriously, you'll be a monkey's uncle before you hold a Dragon Scimitar." Obviously this is a reference to this quest. =Important note:= Always bring antipoison and a teleport to Ape Atoll! Members can have problems getting monkey bones because a monkey will always drop a monkey corpse. However, the corpse works the same as the bones. Category:Quests